rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: S7 Ep. 3 (Results
Welcome ladies. When I call your name please step forward: Ariana Grande Ivy Winters Matryx You ladies...are safe. You mediocre hoes may leave the stage. The rest of you represent the best and the worst this challenge. It's time for the judges critiques. First up...Fan BingBing Nicholas: I really liked your performance this week. From what we've seen in the past, snatch game isn't your forte, but tonight you proved us wrong. I loved what you did what Cardi and your answer was spot on for Cardi B. Your snatch game look didn't really match, but your runway was absolutely stunning. Overall, my only critique is that it was too predictable, but it was funny so that doesn't matter as much. Keep it up bitch! Next up...Laganja Estranja Nicholas: Tonight, I was quite disappointed to say the least. I know you didn't have a lot of options, but you really need to learn to just work with what you have. Rachel Zoe isn't the funniest character, but I wouldn't have minded if it was an over-the-top valley girl, that would've been funnier. Your snatch game look captured the essence of Rachel and even though the outfits weren't the same, it was still Rachel Zoe. I liked the different take on the runway and the red latex is stunning. I just want to see less complaining and more of a can-do attitude and that starts with believing in yourself. You have so much potential and I keep telling you that, but now you need to believe it. Next up...London Adour Nicholas: You haven't really stood out in the competition so far, but tonight you did stand out, but for the wrong reasons. You chose to do Maleficent and I knew right away that it wouldn't been funny and you proved me right. I didn't get Maleficent from the impersonation and it was just flat. Your snatch game look is spot on, but I would've liked to see the full thing. Your runway look was probably my least favorite to night. I don't like the print and tonight, there wasn't much good about your performance. Next up...Mayhem Miller Nicholas: So you chose to do Jasmine Masters and I was expecting quite a lot from your performance, because well you were doing Jasmine. Fortunately, you really met my expectations. You were able to take her awful talent show ass joke and actually make it into something quite funny. My critique for you know is instead of meeting my expectations, I want you to exceed them. Now let's move on to your looks tonight. I was quite disappointed honestly. You captured the essence of Jasmine in your snatch game look, but it was just a mug. Your runway look wasn't the most fabulous thing. It's just a piece of green fabric and a corset. Other than that, keep up the good work. Next up...Shangela Nicholas: Honey, you have a rocky history on snatch game. From being eliminated in snatch game, to being the first user to win UDR snatch game twice, I thought there had been a clear improvement. Unfortunately, tonight was not up to par with your last performances. Your Mariah was in character, but you completely disregarded the question and it wasn't funny. And on top of that your snatch game look and reference had very little similarities. Your runway look however could be your saving grace. It was one of my favorite looks tonight, I just wish you were standing up. Last up...The Vixen Nicholas: Once again you did Blue Ivy Carter, and to be honest, I'm not mad at it. In fact, I loved it. When I saw you were doing Blue Ivy, it reminded me of Chad Michaels and Darrick Barry in their seasons. You've done Blue Ivy a lot and it's great to see you perfect it every time. I loved your look, even thought it was just from the neck up, it still matched the reference really well and on top of that, your runway look was absolutely stunning. Tonight you really stood out and this could finally be your winning moment. My only critique is I want to see your step out of your comfort zone. So far your performances, have been really good, but quite predictable and my challenge for you is to show us a different concept with your jokes. Thank you ladies, I've heard enough, while you untuck on discord, the judges and I will deliberate. Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... Mayhem Miller Your Jasmine Masters impersonation was anything but...Nasty! You're safe. Laganja Estranja Your Rachel Zoe was not beautiful, or stylish I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Fan BingBing Tonight, your runway look soared high... The Vixen Once again your performance was nothing less of spot on... The Vixen Condragulations, you're the winner of this week's challenge. You have earned an advantage in next week's challenge. Fan BingBing You're safe. London Adour Your Maleficent impersonation was so boring, it was evil... Shangela Your Mariah Carey was flat... Shangela You're safe. London Adour I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Two queens stand before me! Ladies this is your last chance to impress me...and save yourselves...from elimination! The time has come...for you to face... THE SHOWDOWN! Category is...Why It Gotta Be Black?. You have 18 hours Good luck and don't fuck it up! Both looks for the showdown are in and I've made my decision. London Adour Shantay you stay! Step your pussy up! You may join the other girls. Laganja Estranja You are a talented queen, and without you this rush will not be the same And I hope with this, you will be an even fiercer queen Because your time is not up yet. Shantay you also stay! Category:Blog posts